mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Meteo 1967 (map game)
Scenario *''Also see: list of weather disasters and list of geological disasters.'' The environment and fault lines went crazy, due to unusual solar flair and sunspot activity, for 14 months from January 1967 to February 1968. It was a major event as shown in the list of weather disasters and list of geological disasters which brought much chaos, damage, death and disruption. Due to the global crisis, many countries economically declined, gained huge amounts of debt and had their currencies dropped dramatically in value. In respond, many countries had their social services budgets sharply lowered, schools closed and had taxes noticeably increased, angering the population. The various provisional governments soon declared martial law and sent in soldiers to suppressed the refugees, food riots, protests and looters, regardless of whether that nation allowed the rule of lwa and free speech or not. Over the next 15 years, national and local authorities take control of most of what is left. Some nations fell, civil wars hit some, several coups and rebellions occurred across Latin America, some nations' provinces became independent and some nations merged or fell apart. Several old wars like Vietnam and Biafra continue, but at a slower pace without foreign intervention after early 1968. Communism is near to collapse in East Germany and the ex-soviet states of Moscovoy, West Ukraine, Taratrstan and Urals Republic. Communisum was also dumped by some. Arminia, Azerbijan, Georgia, Slovenia, Croatia and Bosnia have dumped communism. North Korea and Romania are getting even more communist than before! Southern Italy is a mobster's paradise. Deseret is dominated by Mormon clergie. Right-wing generals rule large parts of South America and Ba'athism is very popular in Syria. *The game take place after June 1984. Mods #Head mod : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:58, August 29, 2017 (UTC) #Mod #Mod #Head map maker : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:58, August 29, 2017 (UTC) #Map maker #Map maker Rules *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every five rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section. *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every three days! *If you do not play at least ten turns, your country will be taken away and offered up to someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year or teenage ninger turtles! *One turn every two days. Two days = six months in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods control non-player states and their colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' Algo None is to be used beyond a simple "table of war factors", so use your common sense and reed the table in the link! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mods a good grasp of the situation so they can judge the outcome fairly. Technical note You need to have played a map game before taking France, Great Britain, Germany, Russia or the USA. Nota bene *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 KT (0.5 MT) and a total of 50,000 KT (50 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The OTL Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more OTL Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like OTL Monaco conquering the world in a year or teenage ninger turtles! #The mod(s) decided the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. #Light grey zones like northern Alaska have only primitive tribesmen in them, which you can annex, but don't go to fast for logistical reasons. #No territory requests can be made in the dark gray. These represent radioactive/uninhabitable areas and will mostly stay like it until 1992. You can however reserve some territory for when the dark gray zone clears out. Tech level *Starting as in the real 1984 and progressing at normal speed. Current international organisations and treaties *'There are only 12 organizations at present.' #''The Lateran Treaty of 1968.'' It is an alliance between the neutral Holy See, Monaco, Andorra, San Marino, Liechtenstein, Corsica and Montenegro. #''The 1968 Vaduz agreement.'' It is an alliance between Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria and Slovenia. #''Central American Common Market (CACM).'' A common market between Guatemala, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua and Costa Rica. #''The Doha Treaty of 1967.'' It is an alliance between Kuwait, Qatar, Bahrain, the UAE and Oman. #''The 1970 Paris Accords.'' It is a cultural and ecanomic alliance between Quebec, France, Gabon, Wallonia, Luxembourg, Djibouti and Senegal. #''The 1974 Paris Accords.'' It is an trade block and defense alliance between England, Wales, Scotland, France, Wallonia, Flanders, Spain, Catalonia, Northern Italy, Central Italy, Southern Italy, Malta, Portugal, Ireland The Netherlands, Luxembourg, West Germany, France, Greece, Maritime Canada and Labrador-Newfoundland. It is considered the direct descendant of the now dead NATO and EEC combined. #''Economic Community of West African States (ECOWAS).'' A trade block and inter-member peacekeeping body between Benin, Burkina Faso, The Gambia, Ghana, Guinea, Guinea-Bissau, Ivory Coast, Liberia, Mali, Niger, Nigeria, Senegal, Sierra Leone and Togo. #''Andean Community.'' It is a customs union between Bolivia, Colombia, Ecuador and Peru. #''The Washington (D.C). Pan-American treaty organisation (WPATO)'' It is a free trade zone and defense pact between Alaska-Yukon, Canada, Cascadia, California-Nevada, Montana, Minnesota, Great Lakes, Iowa, Missouri, Coronado, Texas, Arkansas, New York, New England, Virginia-Maryland, Appalachia, Greater Pennsylvania, Hawaii, Maritime Canada, Labrador-Newfoundland, United Republic of the Caribbean Sates and the Dominican Republic. # The Arab league. It is a cultural, joint defence and Economic Cooperation group between Algeria, Bahrain, Comoros, Djibouti, Egypt, Iraq, Jordan, Kuwait, Lebanon, Mauritania, Morocco, Oman, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, Syria, Tunisia, United Arab Emirates, Arab Iraq, Kurdistan, W. Libya, E. Libya, N. Yemen, S. Yemen, Islamic Republic of Mecca and Khūzestān. #''The 1974 Melbourne Pact.'' It is a trade bloc, free trade zone and cultural alliance between Australia, New Zealand, Vanuatu, The Solomon Islands, Malaysia, Singapore, Thailand, Tonga, Samoa, S. Vietnam, the Philippines, Hawaii and Fiji. #''The 1978 Moscow Pact.'' It is a ### between Muscovy Socialist Republic (AKA- the USSR) (It has an ongoing rebellion in Latvia) Voronezh Socialist Republic Urals Socialist Republic Central Asian Socialist Republic Volga River Socialist Republic Astrakhan Socialist Republic Rostov-on-Don Socialist Republic Donetsk-Luhansk Socialist Republic Dnieper Socialist Republic Moldova Socialist Republic Free West Ukrainian Republic Irkutsk Socialist Republic Muscovy Socialist Republic Dnieper Socialist Republic Serbia Romania E. Germany Bulgaria N. Korea Cuba N. Vietnam Table of Nations South Asia *India *Gujarat *Karella *Greater Assam *Khalistan *Goa *Sri Lanka *Sikkim *Nepal *Bhutan *Pakistan *Bangladesh *Afghanistan East Asia *N. Korea *S. Korea *Japan *Taiwan Didcot1 (talk) 15:29, September 7, 2017 (UTC) *Guangzhou *Yunnan *Sichuan *Shanghai *Tibet *Beijing-Manchuria (AKA- the PRC) *Guansu *Ouinghai *Xijang *Mongolia Middle East *Israel *Jordan *Syria *Persia *Arab Iraq *Lebanon *Kuwait *Kurdistan *Bahrain *Qatar *UAE *Oman *N. Yemen *S. Yemen *Saudi Arrabia *Islamic Republic of Mecca *West Turkey *North Turkey *Saudi Arabia *Khūzestān S.E. Asia *Thailand *Myanmar *Laos *N. Vietnam *S. Vietnam *Cambodia *Brunei *Singapore *Greater Malaysia *Pattani *Sultanate of Gowa *Pontianak Sultanate *Moluccan Islands *Philippines S. America *Suriname *Brazil **Amazonia *Uruguay *Paraguay *Bolivia *Argentina *Chile *Peru *Colombia *Venezuela Central America *Guatemala *Honduras *El Salvador *Nicaragua *Costa Rica *Panama Caribbean *United Republic of the Caribbean Sates (URCS) :(Formed in 1970 by Jamaica, Belize, Guyana, the Cayman Islands, Antigua and Barbuda, The Bahamas, Barbados, Grenada, Jamaica, Saint Kitts & Nevis, and Saint Lucia, Saint Vincent, the Grenadine and Trinidad & Tobago at the 1970 Nassau Summit). *Cuba *Dominica *Dominican Republic *Puerto Rico\U.S. Virgin Isles USSR *Muscovy Socialist Republic (AKA- the USSR) (It has an ongoing rebellion in Latvia) **Voronezh Socialist Republic **Urals Socialist Republic **Central Asian Socialist Republic **Volga River Socialist Republic ***Astrakhan Socialist Republic **Rostov-on-Don Socialist Republic ***Donetsk-Luhansk Socialist Republic *Dnieper Socialist Republic *Moldova Socialist Republic *Free West Ukrainian Republic *Irkutsk Socialist Republic *Democratic Komi-Kirov Republic *Tartar-Bashikr Republic *Omsk-Tomsk Republic *Far Eastern Republic *Georgia *Azerbaijan *Armenia N. America *Alaska-Yukon *Canada *Quebec *Québec *California-Nevada *Deseret *Montana *Minnesota *Great Lakes *Iowa *Missouri *Coronado *Texas **Arkansas *New York **New England *Maritime Canada **Labrador-Newfoundland *Virginia-Maryland **Appalachia *Greater Pennsylvania *Hawaii *Mexico Europe *Portugal : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 15:37, September 7, 2017 (UTC) *Spain *Basque County *Catalonia *France **Andorra **Monaco *Corsica *Southern Italy *Central Italy **The Vatican **San Marino *Northern Italy *Switzerland **Liechtenstine *Austria *W. Germany *E. Germany *Denmark *Norway *Sweden *Finland *Iceland *Netherlands *Wallonia *Flanders *Luxembourg *England and Northern Ireland Katie P Perry (talk) (talk) 15:54, September 10, 2017 (UTC) *Wales Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 16:49, September 12, 2017 (UTC) *Scotland *Ireland *Poland *Czech Republic *Slovakia *Hungary *Romania Aluminium bronze hair time? (talk) 19:22, September 13, 2017 (UTC) *Slovenia *Croatia *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Motenegro *Serbia *Yugoslavia *Albania *Greece *Bulgaria *Malta *Turkish Cyprus *Greek Cyprus *Macedonia Oceania *Australia *New Zealand *Fiji *Solomon Islands *Vanuatu *Tonga Africa *Egypt *North Sudan *Western Libya *Eastern Libya *Tunisia *Algeria *Morocco *Mauritania *Somalia *Somaliland *Puntland *Djibouti *Mali *Senegal *Guinea-Bissau *Guinea *Gambia * :(TBA) and (WIP). Game map . *Coloured places= Playable nations. *Light grey zones= Refugee camps, medieval type villages and heavy destruction. *Dark grey areas= A few primitive tribesmen and total destruction. Game-play 1984 Category:Meteo 1967 (map game) Category:ASB-Environment Category:ASB- bias POD